When Black Sails Fly
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: Prince Lovino runs away from his wedding to a bride he's never met before in his life and unknown to him hides on the ship of a infamous Pirate Captain named Antonio. He's now stuck on a ship full of cut throat pirates, a ruthless captain, and even worst problems that he's not even aware of yet. Spain/Lovino, other side pairings.
1. The Escape and the capture

Sitting along in his bed room in a fine leather chair. Prince Lovino stared out his window out at the wide open sea, the water today was unusually green today as a large Royal naval ship made port. On the ship was the young prince's soon to be bride. Today was going to be their wedding day, today was also their first time meeting. Lovino was unhappy with the whole situation and as he sat staring out that window he began to plan his escape.

A knock came from his bedroom door, his eyes went to the door as he sighed. "Come in." He said and his younger brother walked in. Feliciano wore a big smile like e always did, he didn't pick up on his brother's obvious distress. Lovino ignored his younger brother, he had no plans of informing him of his plan to escape noble life and this arranged marriage. His younger brother was a big mouth and he would ruin any chance he had to get out of here, his brother would tell of his plans to their Grandfather the King.

Feliciano laid out a change of clothes for his brother. "You should hurry and get dressed Lovi! She'll be here soon. I heard she's very pretty!" Feliciano said and Lovino rolled his eyes and kept staring out at the green water. Pretty. Princess were hardly that, they were bucked teethed, squinty eyed, with rotten personalities to match their disordered faces. Lovino said nothing to his brother and after a while Feliciano left.

Finally moving from the window the Prince quickly emptied the contents of his jewelery box into a bag as well as some of his fine silk clothing. He stared at the clothes on his bed and wrinkled his nose, he then crept outside the door and used one of the servant doors in order to see out unseen. Once outside he stared at his home his heart was beating fast, getting out of the building had been easier then he thought it was going to be. He turned and began to run for the castle walls before any of the servants preparing for the wedding could see him.

He found some vines growing up the stone wall and began to climb up them. He was half way up when the vines tore free from the stones and Lovino fell backwards. He cussed and brushed the dirt off of himself and quickly began running around trying ti find a new way out. He then saw that the guards were about to open the door to let the guest inside. He hid in a bush and waited until the people started to make their way in. When he saw an opening he went for it and ran out of there. The guards didn't see him and if they did they didn't realize it was the prince.

He shoved past people and bumped into a pretty girl with short blond hair. He knocked her over on accident. Even though he was in the middle of escaping he stopped to help her to her feet. "I'm sorry Miss I was in a hurry. I didn't see you there." He said and took her hand. She smiled and stood.

"Its alright, are you one of the servants? I thank you so much for all your hard work preparing for my wedding." She said with a smile. Lovino eyes went wide, so this was the princess, she wasn't anything like he thought she would be. He still was going to back out of his plan to escape, he was already so close to freedom. Lovino quickly began running off again.

He made into town before he had to stop to regain his breath. Panting he looked around, he realized he couldn't stay here, could would get recognize right away. He quickly ran for the the harbor. He stared at all the ships, there were still people on the royal naval ship. He quickly got as far as he could from that ship. He found a ship that was far away off to the side from the other ships. He quickly sneak onto that ship and hid down with the cargo, no one was currently on the boat so it was peacefully quiet.

Lovino allowed himself to relax he was finally free, the ship crew hopefully wouldn't find him until it was to late for him to get kicked off. Lovino closed his eyes and fell asleep. The rocking of the ship over the waves woke Lovino. Yawning he looked out the window to see that it was starting to get dark, the sun was just starting to set and different shades of pink, purple, red, and orange reflected of the water. He almost couldn't believe he was really here. Suddenly the room filled with a dim light and two dirty crew members walked down and saw Lovino before he had the chance to hid again.

They grabbed him by his arms and Lovino gave a yell of protest. "Let me go, get your dirty smelly hands off of me!" He yelled and struggled against them. The crew members didn't listen to his loud protests and his struggling was nothing as they dragged him up the stairs. The rest of the crew looked at the young men with amusement. Lovino looked around at the filthy crew members, he didn't like the look they were giving him, and the way they were dressed was also suspicious.

"Just check out his fancy shirt. What is this silk?" The one holding his left arm said and smirked at the one holding his other arm. Lovino glared at him and tugged away from them both still trying helplessly to get free.

"Its cotton for your information! Idiots!" Lovino snapped and started kicking at them. He got tired after a while but kept fighting, yelling, and screaming. One of the crew members smacked him across the face. Lovino got silent, mostly in shock, he's never been hit before. He stared at the one who had struck him with wide eyes before he glared at him with such intensity. "Why you no good for nothing! Low life, scum of the earth, sonofabitch, once I get my hands on you...you waste of space on this earth." Lovino screeched, like bloody murder.

The crew member readied his arm back to smack the young man again. Lovino closed his eyes and waited to get hit again. But the slap never came, Lovino peeked his eyes open. A man stood in front of him, wearing a long red black and gold coat with a over sized white shirt underneath. His face was hidden under a large red hat with a white trim and large white feathers. "That's quiet enough...we do not strike our guests. I'll take it from here." The man said, Lovino figured that this man had to be the ship captain.

Lovino glared at his man, he didn't understand how a captain could allow his crew to act the way. The ship captain looked up at Lovino with a smirk. His skin was covered in a dark tan from being out in the sun so much, his hair was long past his shoulders and tied back in a pony tail at the base of his neck. The man raised his hand and the two crew members holding Lovino let him go. Lovino stood in front of this man still glaring at him.

"Tell me boy...why are you dressed so formally? Why are you on my ship?" He asked.

Lovino couldn't tell these shady looking men that he was a run away prince, he knew he couldn't trust any of them. "I was a servant to the King. I stole from him and now I'm on the run." Lovino lied. The captain sent a member of his crew down into cargo to go find the bag of so called stolen items. The captain looked back at Lovino. "What kind of ship is this?" Lovino finally asked.

The captain and his crew all started to laugh. Lovino got a real bad feeling about this. The captain crossed his arms and smiled. "I'll give you a really easy hint. We're all pirates so this must be a..." He stared at Lovino who's glare vanished and was replaced with a look of panic

"I'm on a pirate ship! No way, you must turn back! You have to drop me off." Lovino ordered while he stomped his foot. The captain glared at him, still crossing his arms.

"Now where does a mere servant like your self get off on ordering around a captain." He said and grabbed the young prince by the back of his head, grabbing the little hairs at the nap of his neck and dragged him to the captain corridor. He threw Lovino to the floor and stood above him. Lovino glared at him bitterly, he had never been treated so horrible before in his whole life. "Now why are you really on my ship...Prince."

…..

_Hello everyone this is the start of my new fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it and I look forward to reading the reviews. And no one has to worry about me doing any dramatic killing of the characters off. This is and will stay a Spain/SItlay. _

_I was also planning on doing a part two to My Love and Forever, this time from Alfred's side of the story and his further romance with Arthur...maybe not. _


	2. In other news

Hello everyone. I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I do plan doing so soon. But I was writing my own piece of work over on . I would love it so much if you guys could go take a look. Its fictionpress, I believe its run by the same people that do . My user-name is still RedEyedGirl100 and if there's any other websites you want to check me out on my user-name never changes, I do this so its easier for you guys to stalk me.

The story title isn't real creative its called Oliver Queen: The Nobles

Its a part of a series I plan on doing. Each of the main characters have some sort of title as there last name. There's Oliver Queen, the villain Noah King, there Jeremy Knight (who is a female to male transgender). I would die from happiness if you guys did read it.

The titles of the stories will start with the star's name and end with The Nobles.

So give it a read pretty please it would make me the happiest person in the world seeing that I want nothing to do with my friends right now. They aren't the people I believed them to be and they did something horrible and I don't want to pick sides but I'm afraid if things keep going like this I am going to have to.

God I thought the drama in my life would end after highschool..


End file.
